Feather of Owl
by thesituation016
Summary: Sequel to Claw of Lion and Fang of Wolf. Idris Owl-Wing joins her friends Kida Lion-Heart and Nrys Wolf-Fang on their adventure. I know its been a long time coming and it's still not complete, be patient with me.
1. Chapter 1

Every once in a while Bard would take his children with him as he went to collect the barrels that floated down from Mirkwood. Today was one of those rare sunny days that he took them along. There was a field nearby where there was good hunting for rabbits nearby and he had time before the barrels were to come. If there was one thing he could always count on it was the timing of Elves, never late and never early.

"Father look." Five year old Tilda said excitedly as she pointed at a very large golden barn owl that was standing on a large rock starring up at the clouds.

"Oh, it's so pretty." Sigrid breathed out.

"I've never seen one so big." Bain said looking to his father.

"Nor have I." Bard agreed as the sun glistened off the feathers of the owl as it stretched them before settling down again still looking up. None of them noticed Tilda until it was too late. She was rushing as fast as her little legs would carry her over to the owl. "Tilda!"

The owl turned as the child reached her looking down at her as the child gazed up then looked to the father who had stopped short upon the owl's lack of movement. Tilda reached up stretching as far as she could and to everyone's amazement the own lowered a wing to the child for her to stroke.

"Papa, she's so soft." Tilda said and the owl let out a soft whoot that sounded close to a laugh.

"Do you think that she's a tame owl? Maybe she belongs to the King of Mirkwood." Bain suggested and at his words the owl bristled shooting an offended look at the boy.

"I think you offended her." Sigrid commented.

"But it's just a bird." Bain argued getting another look from the owl. Suddenly there was a great crashing in the woods behind the family. Bard quickly turned in time to see a great spider coming from the woods charging at them.

"Bain, take your sisters and run." Bard ordered as he readied an arrow as Bain grabbed his sisters pulling them away, but the spider was not alone, there were two more that kept them in the center of the field. Bard cursed as he moved, targeting each of the spiders as they advanced, but knew he wouldn't be able to hit them all.

The owl gave a great beat of its wings as it darted into the air then dive bombed one of the spiders racking it's dagger like talons across its face causing it to stumble back in pain letting out a sharp shriek. The owl wheeled back into the air dodging the other spiders webbing as she blinded them as well allowing Bard to easily shoot them all dead.

The owl darted under one of them avoiding its webbing as it died, but its stinger raked across her back. She skidded along the ground landing in the grass as her back erupted in pain. Bard and his children ran over to the injured owl seeing the wound and knowing that it was poisoned then before their eyes the owl slowly shifted into a woman.

She had long golden blonde hair that had tallow feathers braided into a micro braid that hung on the right side of her head and her honey amber brown eyes were wide with pain as she gripped the ground. She wore a long brown tailored leather jacket that reached her knees lined with fur, a red brown vest closed over a dark blue tunic that tucked into brown pants that tucked into dark brown cuffed boots. She also had what looked like a wrist to elbow length silver blade with a long white gold handle with gold feather designs etched on it that when pressed in the right spot it extended into a staff sword strapped to her back.

Along the back of her jacket below where her weapon rested was a deep rip that went all the way down to her back where blood was flowing. She struggled to get up, but the poison was too much for and she passed out.

"Can we help her papa?" Tilda asked looking up at her father tearfully. Bard looked at the strange woman and knew that without her he and his children would be dead.

"Bain, help me get her to the boat. Sigrid, Tilda find something to hide her with so we can get her into the town." Bard ordered and the children quickly set to work doing as they were told.

-0-

Idris hated spiders, the creepy crawlies were disgusting annoyances in her opinion and the world would be a lot better off without the lot of them, well at least the huge ones that insisted on attacking everything else. She could feel the poison trying to take her life, but she was stronger than that, plus the immunity of a skin changer was legendary so it was no surprise to her that she awoke with the poison gone.

What did surprise her were her surroundings when she opened her eyes. She looked around the small room that seemed to be a kitchen that despite the obvious poorness was quite warm and cheerful. Her tunic and Jacket lay across a small chair nearby by mended and washed of her blood. She slowly moved around testing her back realizing that she had been bandaged up.

She sat up grabbing her tunic and slipping it over her head looking around for her weapon just as the door to the house opened allowing a stern looking man with jaw length wavy brown hair, a well-trimmed brown goatee with a small mustache, and deep dark brown eyes. They starred at one another for a time before a little girl peeked around his leg, a boy around his arm, and another girl over his shoulder and she recognized them as the family from before.

"You're awake." Tilda smiled as she ran over to Idris. "I'm Tilda, that is my father Bard, my brother Bain, and my sister Sigrid, what's your name, you were asleep for a really long time so I couldn't ask, do you feel better?"

"It is good to meet you Tilda and your family, I'm Idris, and I feel much better thank you." Idris replied with smiling back in amusement before she looked up to Bard. "How long was I here?"

"A week." He replied as they all still starred at her.

"I'm a skin changer." Idris answered there unasked question.

"But they all perished in the Misty Mountains." Bain said remembering the stories.

"They did." Idris said gravely. "I'm one of the last of the three that are still alive as far as I know."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sigrid said sincerely.

"Thank you for you condolences." Idris replied nodding her head as she swung her legs from the bed grabbing her boots that were nearby and pulling them on. "I am sorry for any inconveniences I might have caused."

"You're leaving?" Tilda asked sadly.

"I must, I cannot be a burden to you fine folk anymore." Idris replied, but couldn't take the sad look in the little girl's eyes. "But if you father permits it I will come and visit you often."

"Can she papa?" Tilda asked turning to her father, his other children looking just as hopeful. His gaze still upon her Idris felt like he was reading into her with that penetrating gaze of his.

"I do not see why not." Bard said finally.

"I'm honored." Idris said standing to her feet only to promptly fall right back to the bed. "Apparently my legs are still weak, give me a moment and I'll be gone."

"It is almost night fall, stay and rest." Bard said as they set about their work around the house. Idris opened her mouth to argue, but a stern look from Bard made her shut her mouth with an audible click.

"Then at least allow me a task that I can help with." Idris resigned and noticed the nets lying in a pile nearby. "I can mend your nets."

"That would be a great help." Bard allowed knowing she'd keep asking until she was given something to do.

"It is the least I can do after you taking me in." Idris replied with a smile.

He walked over taking one of the nets and handing it to her along with the tools she's need and she fast set to work with nimble fingers. She started to sing under her breath as she worked her hands flying over the netting, tools making a soft clicking noise as they moved against each other.

"What are you singing?" Sigrid asked curiously.

"I'm sorry?" Idris then realized she had been singing as she worked. "Oh, it's called Walking in the Air, my ma use to sing it to me."

"Can we hear it?" Tilda asked. "Please."

"As you wish." Idris replied feeling that she'd never be able to deny Tilda of any request. Taking a breath she sang a little louder so they could hear as they set back to their work. Unintentionally, but happily Idris became a member of Bards family that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Idris Owl-Wing soared over Lake Town, the lonely village made up of ramshackle houses and docks floating on the water. Clutched in her talons were three rabbits as she flew down to one of the house being careful to not be seen as she landed on the windowsill. She pecked on the window and stepped back as one of little doors was opened revealing a little girl.

"Hello Idris." Tilda said with a smile as she looked at the large golden barn owl. The owl nodded in return then nudged the rabbits forward which the girl took. It had been three years since she had become part of the little family and loved every moment of it. "Thank you, they're wonderful."

Tilda stepped back allowing Idris to fly in landing on the floor where she shifted into her bipedal form.

"Your dad shot two of those, but I caught that third one, which is much more difficult that shooting them with an arrow no matter what he says." Idris said running a hand through her hair with a smile.

"You two were competing again." Sigrid teased as Idris ducked her head with a blush.

"He started it." Idris replied as she took the rabbits back from Tilda and placed them on the table where she expertly skinned and portioned them so they could be stored.

"Will he be home soon?" Bain asked as he helped her.

"Yes, he just has to wait for the barrels from Mirkwood, I have to go back and help him load them." Idris said wiping her hands clean on a rag once the job was done. She transformed as she made her way to the window then took off into the air.

"Is she going to marry daddy?" Tilda asked Bain and Sigrid.

"One day when they both realize that they're in love." Sigrid answered as she and Bain shook their heads.

"And adults say that children are the naive ones." Bain joked.

The children had long since sawn the two adults grow close, both having experienced the loss and knew how the other felt. At first they didn't know what to think of it. They were at first afraid of their mother being replaced, but Idris wasn't like that, she was more of another member of the family, not a replacement for a lost one.

Idris closed her eyes as the cold breeze held her up before she started to flap her wings again angling them in the direction she wanted to go. She soon spotted the mouth of the river and began her descent, which was when she saw them. Bard stood before a troop of dwarves ready to defend themselves against Bards bow and then she was two very familiar women.

-0-

The man stood as the dwarves and two skin changers got ready to defend themselves against the bowman.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked. The man lowered his bow and then climbed aboard his barge as the company approached.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asked.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said as the man started to load the barrels onto the barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls." The man said.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said.

"Aye. She was." The man said stiffly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Balin didn't finish

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with this niceties." Dwalin said.

"What's your hurry?" The man asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." The man said.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said.

"Simple merchants, you say? Those two are not dwarves?" The man said, his eyes landing on the girls.

"How observant of you." Nerys said rolling her eyes.

"We wanted to see the Iron Hills." Kida said as they man looked to Kida's hand in Bofur's. "And they allowed us to journey with them."

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked as the man examined the barrels that had dents and nicks that were received from the battle.

"I know where these barrels came from." The man said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

The man boards the barge and tosses the rope to Balin.

"Offer him more." Thorin mouths to Balin.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." The man said.

"For which we will pay double." Balin said. The man looked at them suspiciously then suddenly a large owl swooped down from the sky.

"Kida! Nerys!" Idris called out as she transformed running along the ground ramming into Kida and Nerys with a tight hug.

"Idris!" Nerys said happily as Bard got back to work loading the barrels.

"Irdris, it is so good to see you." Kida said with a laugh as she hugged the woman back. "My friends, this is Idris Owl-Wing. Idris these are our friends Thorin, his nephews Fili and Kili, then there's Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur."

"Nice to meet you all, I see you've already met my friend." Idris motioned to the stoic man trying to shake off the familiarity of the name Thorin, her smile faltering a bit when she saw Bards look. "What's going on?"

"They want me to sneak them into town." Bard answered. "And get them weapons."

"Oh." Idris said lowly. She looked to Kida and Nerys who gave her desperate looks then walked over to Bard. They talked quietly for a moment their backs to the company, finally Bard sighed and turned back to the company.

"Get on." Bard said and everyone climbed on.

The man got the barge moving out onto the lake and into a dense fog. Kida snuggled into Bofur's side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"So what is this?" Idris asked with a smile.

"Kida got herself a fella." Nerys said with a laugh as Kida blushed hiding her face into Bofur's shoulder. "His name is Bofur."

"And what of this bargeman?" Kida shot back, but Idris looked away.

"I don't know." Idris replied looking out to the lake.

"Watch out!" Bofur said as large stone formations came out of the fog, but the man was able to move the barge in between the formations of ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said.

"Try it and you'll find yourself at the wrong end of my talons." Idris hissed.

"Oh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"I asked him." Bilbo said.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin said.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now lads and lassies, turn out your pockets." Balin said. Kida handed over a pouch of coins as did Nerys.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked.

"We don't." Thorin said as Balin counted the money.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Balin said. Thorin sighed and turned to Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Gloin stopped as looked to the Lonely Mountain came into view. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin hands the pouch over to Balin. Bilbo coughed as Bard approached .

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said as they got close to Laketown Balin handed over the money to Bard. "Into the barrels."

"Shift and you can hide in the ships hold. It's small, but you can squeeze in." Idris said to Kida and Nerys as they ducked into the hold. They came to a stop at a dock and Bard got off the boat to talk to a man.

"What is he doing?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." Bilbo said, watching as Bard points back to the barrels while talking to the man. "Now he's pointing right at us." Bard shakes the man's hand. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"The villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin said.

"Trust me, you will wish that, that was what he was doing." Idris said with a small smile.

"What do you…?" Dwalin was about to snap then the fish were dumped right on top of the dwarves who were groaning and complaining as Bard got the boat moving.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard snapped.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard, hello Idris." The Gatekeeper said as Bard brings the barge to a stop.

"Hello Percy." Idris said with a smile.

"Morning Percy." Bard said.

"Anything to declare." The Gatekeeper said.

"Only that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard said, handing the papers over to Percy.

"You and me both." Percy said. The Gatekeeper stamps the papers and hands them back to Bard.

"Here we are. All in order." The Gatekeeper said. A man stepped out of the shadows and grabbing the papers before Bard could take them.

"Not so fast." The man said as he leered at Idris. "Idris my lovely, when will you leave this destitute bargeman and come to me, I could lavish you with gifts."

"I'd sooner kiss…actually I can't think of anything more disgusting than you." Idris replied with a sharp look as Bard looked down right murderous.

"Give it time and you'll see it my way." Alfird replied.

"There is not enough time in all of creation." Idris shot back. Alfrid glared at her before turning to Bard.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The man said, tossing the papers to the wind and approached Bard with some soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

The man said, picking up one of the fish from the barrel revealing Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been. Idris leaned against the barrel causing the fish to shift covering him from view once again.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The man said.

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard said.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid said, throwing the fish he was holding into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side."

Soldiers moved forward to do as Alfrid had ordered.

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." The captain said as the soldiers started tipping the barrels.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Idris tried.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked. Bard and Alfrid stare at each other for a few seconds and then Alfrid holds his hand up to the soldiers.

"Stop." Alfrid said. The soldiers set the barrels back on the deck. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, but it won't last. And lass. Come visit me anytime. My house is open for you."

"Next time you shave, try standing an inch or two closer to the blade." Idris glared as Alfrid smirked and walked away.

"Raise the gate." Percy said. The gate was raised and Bard begins to pole his barge through as Alfrid turns.

"The Master has his eyes on you, you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid shouted.

"It's a small town, Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said giving him a hard look. The barge went through the channels and cast a concerned look to Idris who stood with her arms crossed tightly over her chest a troubled look on her face. "Are you ok Idris?"

"Fine, just bad memories." Idris said as she rubbed her scarred wrists.

It had taken her a year to finally open up to Bard about the scars and what she had gone through. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled in gratitude at his comforting gesture placing one of her hands over his. They moved through the canals until Bard docked the boat and knocked over a barrel.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin snapped, coming out of his on his own.

"Are you alright." Kida and Nerys asked their friend in concern.

"Fine." Idris replied as Bard approached him a man on the dock.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said then lead them away. "Follow me."

They followed him down the dock Bofur keeping an arm around Kida. A young boy about twelve came running for them.

"Bain." Idris said looking to the boy. "What wrong?"

"Our house, it's being watched." Bain said. Bard turned to the company.

"You'll need to swim. There is the sewage up to the toilet you can come to and I'll knock when its safe." Bard said.

"I can't swim." Kida said in worry.

"There is no other way." Bard said.

"Just hold on to me, I can swim us both." Bofur said and instantly Kida calmed.

"Ok, I trust you." Kida said with a nod as Nerys and Idris shared happy looks.

Nerys had no trouble going into the water shifting into her wolf form before she did so she paddled through the water while Kida held onto Bofur. Nerys made sure to stay nearby the two in case they needed her. Idris and Bard continued on watching as the signals from spy to spy traveled with them.

"They think they are being so secretive." Idris rolled her eyes as they walked up to the house. Bard whistled down at a pair of fishermen and tossed them an apple.

"You can tell the mater I'm done for the day." Bard smiled before they went inside.

"Da! Idris! Where have you been." A little girl said as she hugged them both.

"Father! Idris! There you are. I was worried." The eldest smiled hugging them both as well.

"Sigrid take this. Bain. Go get them." Bard said as Sigrid took his satchel and Bain ran downstairs. "Idris get some extra clothes."

"Right." Idris nodded grabbing them out of a trunk.

Bain ran down to the toilet and knocked on the wall when the coast was clear.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin snarled as he came out of the toilet pushing of Bain's help. "Get off."

"Up there." Bain said and they all hurried up.

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked making Idris laugh as she started to hand out blankets and clothes while their boots were drying next to the fire.

"They may not be the best fit, but they will keep you warm." Bard said.

"Thank you very much." Bilbo said to Tilda as she gave him some of the clothes.

"Thank you Bard, for your help." Kida said with a nod which he returned as Thorin stood by the window. Nerys walked over to him to see what he saw.

"Bless my fur, I haven't seen one of those in years." Nerys commented.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." Thorin said causing everyone to turn.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin said. "The day Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin said.

"Had the greed of dwarves been less, the dragon would not have come at all." Idris snapped with a glare.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said laying a calming hand on Idris.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin said breaking his glare form Idris.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left-wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain said.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin laughed.

"So are skin changers yet three stand before you." Nerys pointed out.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asked changing the subject.

"Wait here." Bard said, leaving Idris going with him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I do not believe they are really going to the Ironhills." Idris said worriedly.

"Have your friends not told you where they are going?" Bard asked looking around for any spies.

"Not directly." Idris shook her head as he pulled up the weapons from under the water. "They are hiding something."

"Well it affects us not, they paid us and we will full fill the bargain." Bard said then looked to her. "Will you go with them when they leave?"

"No, my home is here." Idris smiled at him.

"Good." He smiled back before heading back up the stairs.

-0-

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili said.

Right before Bard and Idris returned walking over to the table as they gathered round. He set the package on the table and opened it revealing crude weapons. The dwarves picked up the weapons with looks of disgust.

"What is this?" Thorin asked as he held one.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard said.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve better than none." Bard said. A look passed between Thorin and Dwalin.

"We paid for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes." Gloin said.

"It's a joke!" Bofur said, throwing his weapon back on the table the others following suit.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard said. Another look passed between Thorin and Dwalin.

"Thorin." Balin said. Bard looked up as if recognizing the name sharing a quick glance with Idris. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said.

"What did you say?!" Dwalin asked.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard said. He left with Idris and Bain followed. Kili sat down rubbing his leg as Bain came back in.

-0-

"Thorin." Bard breathed out as he leaned against the railing outside going over the name in his head.

"Bard you don't think…" Idris trailed off as they both looked to the lonely mountain.

"Da? Idris?" Bain stuck his head out.

"Don't let them leave." Bard said as he and Idris shot down the stairs across the walk ways.

-0-

"Let me see." Kida said as she and Nerys came over to Kili as the others discussed what they would do.

"I'm fine." Kili waved her off, but Kida looked less than sure.

"We're leaving now." Thorin said.

"No. You can't." Bain said, trying to stop us, but Dwalin pushed him out-of-the-way.

"Tell Idris we're sorry." Nerys said to Bain before they all left.

-0-

"Where was it?" Bard looked around.

"Here, this was the store." Idris said as they walked into a musty old junk shop.

"Hello Bard, Idris, what are you after?" The owner asked.

"There was a tapestry, an old one." Bard said as they dug through the piles of rugs and blankets.

"Where's it gone?" Idris said as she looked.

"What tapestry are you talking about?" The owner asked.

"This one." Bard said he rolled out a tapestry of the line of Durin. That's when Idris heard a woman talk about seeing the dwarves along with Nerys and Kida. Two men picked up the talk then another old man mentioned the prophecy of Durins folk.

"Prophecy." Idris breathed out more excited chatter broke out.

"Lord of the silver fountains." Bard said as he stood back, both he and Idris looking troubled. "The king of carven stone, the king under the mountain shall come into his own."

"And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain at the mountain kings return, but shall fall in sadness and the lake will shine and burn." Idris finished then they both ran as fast as they could back to their home Bard bursting in through the front door.

"Where did they go?" Idris looked around only seeing the girls and Bain.

"I tried to stop them." Bain said in guilt.

"How long have they been gone?" Bard demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

The company ran silently avoiding the watchmen as they made for the armory.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin said.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin said. Nori goes in first over the pyramid of dwarves and through a window. Kida followed next then Nerys pulling themselves up onto the ledge and through the window. Bilbo joined them with Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin right behind him. Thorin hands weapons over to Kili, who struggles holding them.

"Kili." Nerys said in concern seeing him limping slightly.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said, heading to the stairs only for his leg to give out sending him crashing down the stairs. There were yells and cries as the guards were alerted to their presence.

"RUN!" Dori yelled. But it was too late and they were led out to a mansion that looked more luxurious than the other houses. Alfrid poked his head out the door and it closed.

"Get off me!" Dwalin said. The dwarves were muttering and yelling as they were pushed into the town square before the doors of the mansion. Kida stood next to Bofur hand in hand and Nerys gravitated toward Kili as the Master steps out, putting his coat on.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." The Captain said.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." Master said.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfid said.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Dwalin said, gesturing at Thorin. Thorin steps forward as the crowd murmurs.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said. The crowd whispered in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay in harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." There were nods of agreement. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

People cheered and clapped as the master looked thoughtful then Bard and Idris came out of the crowd.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said. People started whispering.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten time over!" Thorin said. Shouts of excitement and applause came. The master looks on, smiling and nodding at this.

"All of you! Listen to Bard! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Idris called out as everyone quiets down. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" People called out.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard said. Thorin looked mad, but Bard was right. Bard and Thorin stare each other angrily as the crowd gets louder.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master said pointing at him. Bard looks away as Thorin looks at him in shock and anger.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said as the crowd yells angrily at Bard.

"And what were you ancestors doing as Girion gave his life for his people, a true leader that gave everything to his people!" Idirs defended. "When was the last time you ever gave anything up for your people master?! You who grow fatter with each year as your people grown thinner, you who suffers from gout." Then she turned to the crowd. "And you who Bard has always stood up for would turn on him for empty promises. The lot of you should be ashamed!"

The crowd was silenced as Bard stepped towards Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. Then he turned to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you... Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain." The Master said as the Master holds out his arms in welcome and the crowd erupts in cheers. Thorin climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience. Bard quickly leaves pulling Idris with him.

"I'm so sorry Bard." Idris said as they walked back to their home slowing down now that they were away from the crowd.

"It wasn't your doing." Bard said unconsciously wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for defending me."

"I always be there when you need me." Idris said as they went home.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked through the crowd where a boat was ready to take them to Erebor and began to load their supplies.

"You do know we're one short, where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said as the dwarves started getting into the boat.

"I'll go find him, leave if you must without us." Kida said as she shifted causing the crowd to part. She darted away before she could be stopped.

She ran as fast as she could coming to the masters home and ran inside.

"Bofur my love, where are you. We're going to miss the boat!" Kida called out as she shifted back into her bipedal form.

"Bless my beard, is that the time!?" She heard Bofur call out followed by a loud thump. Then there was a hurry of footsteps as he ran down to her.

"Over sleep?" Kida smiled.

"Just a tad." Bofur said kissing her cheek before he took her hand running as fast as they could to the boat.

-0-

Fili got in followed by Kili, but was stopped by Thorin.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said. Kili smiled, thinking Thorin was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said.

"No." Thorin said. Fili turned to look at the two as Nerys looking at them as well from where she stood in the boat.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili said.

"Kili, stay here rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Kili looked shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat as Kili turned away then Oin gets out of the boat as well.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili said.

"Fili." Thorin said.

"I will carry him, if I must." Fili said.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin said.

Fili looks at Kili and then gets out of the boat. Thorin goes to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Thorin said.

"I belong with my brother." Fili said, pulling away from Thorin and goes to Kili and Oin as the Master climbs up to a raised platform to speak.

"Bring good fortune to all!" The master said. The dwarves in the boat started moving down the canal. Kili looked on with hurt and betrayal in his eyes as Bofur and Kida came running and didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry love." Bofur looked to Kida.

"It's ok, maybe we can catch up to them in another boat." Kida said then Bofur spotted the others.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well." Bofur said then Kili moaned in pain falling over. Fili and Oin catch him keeping him up.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili said, panic in his voice. Oin checked his leg as Kida ran over.

"His wound, its black." Kida said touching it and Kili screams in pain. Bofur and Kida tried to find help, but no one would.

"Bard. He will help." Bofur said.

"Place him on my back." Kida said shifting into a large lioness, large enough for Kili to ride on as they hurried to Bards home. Bofur knocks and Bard answers taking one look at them before speaking.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said, going to close the door, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us, Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur said as Idris came up.

"Please Bard, I know we have offended you, but he needs help." Kida begged. Idris placed a hand on Bards shoulder and seeing Kili's great need and nods, opening the door.

"Set him on the bed over there." Bard said stepping aside to let them in.

"Sigrid, some hot water and towels please." Idris said as they lay Kili down and un-wrapped the wound.


	6. Chapter 6

They rowed the boat to the edge of the lake and began the climb up the mountain until they reached a ledge overlooking the broken city of Dale. Mists crawled through the ruin city so badly eroded by Smaug and time that it had begun to return to nature almost blending in with the rocky terrain.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the City of Dale." Balin answered. "Now it is ruin, the Desolation of Smaug."

"The sun will soon reach midday." Thorin said looking to the sky. "We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets, this way."

"Wait is this the overlook?" Bilbo asked. "Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were we to…"

"Do you see him?" Thorin cut him off. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard, we're on our own, come!"

"Come on Bilbo, he may yet come before we find the door." Nerys said placing a hand on his shoulder before moving on Bilbo following. They searched for the door climbing over the treacherous stones that crumbled beneath their feet.

"Anything?" Thorin called out.

"Nothing." Dwalin replied.

"If the map is true then the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin said as he looked to the map.

"Up here!" Bilbo called out sighting the stairs and everyone ran to him.

"You have keen eyes Master Baggins." Thorin praised before they started their climb up the stairs soon reaching a sort of alcove at the top. "This must be it, the hidden door." Thorin ran to the opposite wall across from them looking it over along with the rest of the company. "Let all those who doubted us rue this day."

A cheer went up amongst them before Thorin looked to Nerys.

"It was an honor to keep it safe for you." Nerys said taking it from around her neck to the surprise of the others and gave it to Thorin who smiled at her.

"Right then, we have a key." Dwalin broke the stunned silence. "Which means that somewhere there is a key hole."

Dwalin ran his hand along the wall as Thorin looked to the setting sun and desperation began to sit in.

"The last light of Durins Day will shine upon the key hole." Thorin looked from the wall to the sun anxiously. "Nori."

Nori nodded and ran forward with a cup which he used to listen with as he tapped the wall with his spoon. Dwalin became desperate pushing against the stone as Nori frantically tapped along as the others watched anxiously.

"We're losing the light." Thorin said. "Come on."

Dwalin began kicking the wall and Nori moved faster.

"Be quiet, I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori snapped at Dwalin who ignored him continuing on with his thumping.

"I can't find it." Dwalin said pushing hard. "It's not here."

"Break down then. Come on!" Thorin ordered and everyone started hitting the wall with their weapons.

"Break." Dwalin snarled.

"It had to break." Thorin said his eyes to the sun.

"It's no good." Balin said as the weapons shattered. "The doors sealed, can't be opened by force. There is a powerful magic on it."

"No." Thorin ran to the wall as the sun disappeared and looked to the map brokenly. "The last light of Durins Day will shine upon the keyhole. That is what it says. What did we miss?" Thorin looked to Balin. "What did we miss? Balin?"

"We've lost the light." Balin shook his head. "There is no more to be done, we had but one chance. Come away lads, it's over."

"Wait a minute." Bilbo said trying to stop them, to think of an answer.

"We're too late." Gloin said as Nerys walked to Thorin hesitatingly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are they going?" Bilbo looked to Thorin. "You can't give up now." Thorin looked at the key, dropped it then taking Nerys's hand and walked away past Bilbo. "Thorin." Thorin shoved the map into Bilbo's hands. "You can't give up now."

Nerys didn't speak knowing she didn't have the words to console him of this, she simply held his hand as they made their way down. Suddenly Nerys stopped and cocked her head and let out a gasp.

"Come back, come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn!" She heard Bilbo call out.

"What is it?" Thorin looked to her.

"The last light of Durins day is the autumn moon. Bilbo found the key hole." Nerys said loud enough for all to hear her. They all rushed back up Thorin in the lead pulling Nerys along arriving just in time for Thorin to stop the key from going over the cliff side. Thorin knelt down picking the key up as the others arrived and then going to the wall opened the door.

"Erebor." Thorin breathed out.

"Thorin." Balin said close to tears as Thorin clasped his shoulder before walking in.

"I know these walls." Thorin said running his hand along them. "These halls, this stone…do you remember Balin? Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin replied tears in his eyes as the company filled in.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durins folk." Gloin read from an engraving over the entrance. "May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

"The Throne of the king." Balin told Bilbo who also looked up at the engraving.

"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone." Balin replied.

"Arkenstone." Bilbo echoed.

"And what's that?" Bilbo asked.

"That master burglar is why you are here." Thorin replied as everyone gathered around Bilbo who looked nervously back at them, Balin lead Bilbo down the hall telling him what to look for and cautioned him against waking the dragon.

-0-

Nerys sat on the edge of the cliff swinging her legs as she looked over the landscape before her trying to keep herself from worrying about the hobbit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you do something, Oin?" Fili said as Kili writhed in pain.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin said as Bard went through his bag that had medicine in it.

"I have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard said.

"They're no use to me." Oin said.

"Kingsfoil." Nerys said. "I recognize this wound now, it is from a poison, a morguel shaft."

"Yes that should help. Do you have Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard said.

"Bofur." Kida looked to him and he nodded.

"Weed, right. Don't move." Borfur said to Kili before he ran out the door to find the kingsfoil

Idris started to clean the wound as Oin did his best to make Kili comfortable while Kida made sure to keep the rag on his forehead damp. Kili cried out in pain as Fili and Oin held him down. Sigrid held down his good leg as Nerys cleaned, but it still looked bad. Vibrations ran through the house and Tilda clung to Idris's legs. The dwarves and skin changers exchanged panicked looks as dust falls and Kili moan in pain.

"Da?" Sigrid said.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here." Fili said.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked.

"No, darling." Bard said as Idris hugged Tilda close.

"The dragon is going to kill us." Tilda said. Bard looked at his children and Idris, then reached up and pulls down a black arrow. They all looked at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard said as he and Bain left Idris following. Bain walked ahead looking out for any spies. "Idris stay with Tilda and Sigrid."

"Be safe Bard." Idris nodded then gathering her courage kissed him on the cheek before ducking back into the house. Bard placed a hand on his cheek with a small smile.

"Da?" Bain called softly.

"Coming." Bard said as they left. They all worked hard to keep Kili's fever down and to keep him comfortable. Kili was crying out in pain the whole time when Bain came in a while later.

"Bain, where is Bard?" Idris asked looking worried.

"We separated, I don't know." Bain shook his head as Sigrid goes to the door hearing a noise.

"Dad? Is that you, Dad?" Sigrid said opening the door. Then she screamed as she tried closing the door, but an orc sword stops her. Fili jumped and tackled the orc that came through the door. Idris grabbed Sigrid and pushed her under the table. An orc fell through the roof and in front of Kida.

"Come here, pretty one." The orc said in the black speech.

"As you wish." Kida said shifting into a great lioness ripping the surprised orc apart. Idris pushed Tilda and Bain under the table with Sigrid.

"Stay here, do not move." Idris ordered as Fili was still fighting with the orcs keeping them at bay. Tilda screamed as the table is tossed back revealing the children.

"Stay away from my children." Idris screeched as she became a huge owl her talons digging into the orcs stabbing their lungs and hearts. She attacked with all the savageness of a wild beast protecting her young. An orc was approaching Kili his intent dark, but then he froze and fell over dead Tauriel standing nearby.

"Tauriel." Kida said as she killed the orc about to kill Kili. Legolas appeared helping to dispense of the orcs until they retreated in fear.

"You killed them all." Bain said, as Legolas came in while Idris checked the children hugging them close.

"There are others. They are on the run. Tauriel, come." Legolas said, striding out. Tauriel looked up.

"We're losing him!" Oin said as Bofur ran up the stairs.

"Athelas." Tauriel breathed out taking the plan from him. "Athelas."

"What are you doing?" Bofur questioned.

"I'm going to save him." Tauriel said with a soft smile and re-entered the house. "Place him on the table and I'll need water as well."

"Bofur." Kida breathed out in relief as she ran into his arms, she had feared the worst when she realized he was out there all alone and unarmed. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, love." He replied kissing her cheek. "And you?"

"Fine." She nodded.

They moved Kili to the table where he continued to cry out.

"He's passing into the shadow world." Idris said as she gave the water to Tauriel who washed the plant in the water than began to mash it up in a bowl. "He will soon become a wraith."

"Hold him down." Tauriel said. Kida and Idris took the legs while the dwarves took the upper body trying to keep him still. Tuariel began to speak elvish healing as she rubbed the plant into Kili's leg.

"Sigrid, Tilda." Idris called out and they each took hold helping hold him down while Tuariel continued to chant. Slowly Kili stilled as he stared at Tauriel beholding her in a glowing halo of light. Finally Tuariel's chant came to an end and Kili was calmed his leg already showing improvement.

Tuariel bound his wound as the other stepped away to give her room.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine." Oin said as he cleaned up. "That was a privilege to watch."

"Tauriel." Kili breathed out.

"Lie still." She said.

"You cannot be her, she is far away, she is far far away from me, she walks in starlight of another world. It was just a dream." Kili reached out touching her hand. "Do you think she could have loved me?"

"Will the monsters come back?" Tilda asked as Idris took care of them.

"No, they have run. Monsters always run in the end." Idris replied as Tilda snuggled into her side.

"Where's da?" Sigrid asked in concern.

"I'm not sure." Idris answered looking worried. "But I'm sure he's fine."

"Do you think he was caught?" Bain asked. "Maybe we should go out and look for him."

"No, I said I would watch after you all and that is what I'll do." Idris said then there was a quake everyone looking panicked. Kida ran outside to see fire at the base of the lonely mountain then looked back into Idris her expression saying it all. She closed the door running back into Bofur's arms and they held each other close as Idris gathered the children to her.

"He's coming." Kida said.

"What are we going to do?" Oin asked then Idris stood up.

"Bain, where did you hide the black arrow?" Idris looked to the boy her face resigned.


End file.
